


Falling Higher

by fenfyre (Jace)



Series: The Poetry Of Ideas [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: With Jean, not even boring nights in front of the TV are ever really boring.





	Falling Higher

**Author's Note:**

> For bunny anon who has a perfectly dirty mind

His leg has only just stopped twitching when Eren sighs deeply, savouring the last spikes and curls of arousal as he keeps dragging his fingers through Jean's tousled mop of blond hair.

"So", he hums, eyes fluttering open and head rolling forward so he can look down at his boyfriend. "You want me to return the favour or what?"

The expression in Jean's eyes when his boyfriend looks up at him makes Eren's toes curl, so hot and beautifully needy as he wipes Eren's come off his chin, leaving the back of his hand slick and shiny. His lips and cheeks are still flushed from working Eren's cock, shoulders heaving with each laboured breath as he stares up at his boyfriend.

"You need to ask?", he grins with a playful little shrug, wobbling just slightly as he pushes himself up enough to place a knee on the couch and lean down to kiss Eren. The quick little peck soon turns more heated and wanton and before they know it Jean slides into his lap, licking deep into Eren's mouth and making him taste the salty tang of his own wetness.

He might have just come but he will literally never tire of his own taste on Jean's tongue or the feeling of his boyfriend's body pressed against his and when Jean lets out a quiet moan against his lips Eren feels familiar heat pool in his abdomen once more.

"Shit", he gasps, impatiently tugging on Jean's belt. "Come on, I’ll..."

But instead of reaching down and helping him along Jean lets out a hum, fingers tapping a thoughtful little rhythm against Eren's collarbone. When he pulls back there is a twinkle in his eyes.

"Wait. Let me get your gear."

Eren's hands still as his brain slowly catches up to Jean's suggestion. When it does he feels a smirk pull on his lips.

"Yeah?", he purrs, fingers sliding through Jean's belt loops instead to hold his boyfriend close when he rolls his hips up against his ass. "Want me to fuck you?"

A stuttered "Y-yes..." is the only answer he gets before Jean slides out of his lap and stumbles over into the hallway, legs shaky with arousal as he makes his way over to their bedroom and the toy chest hidden under their bed.

Eren grins as he lets himself fall back into the couch, gaze trailing over to the quiet TV droning on in the background. Some kind of documentary on seventeenth century fashion. No wonder they had taken it into their own hands to entertain each other.

But the unobtrusive background noise of the narrator explaining the intricacies of rococo is a nice distraction while he waits, fingers trailing down his own body, lost in thoughts of what he will do to Jean once he returns. Until a hand finds his own wetness, sliding the tip of his finger through it to tease himself before gliding up to brush them against his cock. He's still pretty much hard when he rubs the nub with two fingers, letting out a shaky sigh and licking his lips. The touch makes him shiver, still a bit too much after Jean had sucked him off so expertly, and Eren soon pulls his fingers back and squeezes his thighs instead.

At one point he decides to kick off his pants all the way, then wiggles out of his shirt. He'll have to get naked sooner or later if Jean wants to get fucked, otherwise he'll most likely die of heatstroke, so better do it now than waste time once his boyfriend returns with the needed equipment.

He can barely finish the thought before Jean slides back into the room, still flushed and obviously excited, dick tenting his sweatpants in a tempting display.

"I couldn't find the cleaner but I brought some condoms?", he offers, dropping the things he gathered onto the couch next to where Eren is still lounging, then bites his lip when he notices Eren's state of undress. "Fuck, you look good..."

Eren doesn't answer but he smirks when he sits up, checking out the lube, the harness, the handful of foil packets ... his smirk turns into a proper grin though when he notices the dildo Jean picked for them.

"In a rough mood today, are we?", he asks as he reaches for the purple dildo, squeezing the sturdy, thick length between his fingers. It's one of their bigger ones, the one he uses when he really wants to make his boyfriend mewl and the fact that Jean chose it all on his own....

"Blowing you gets me hot...", Jean mumbles, just a trace of embarrassment in his voice and Eren looks up, still grinning. There is a warm flicker of fondness in his chest when he looks at his perfect boyfriend though, at the way his cheeks are flushed just a shade darker than a minute ago, lip worried between his teeth.

"I can see that ... come on, get naked! Can't do anything to you fully dressed..."

He waits another moment to see if Jean follows his playful command, then reaches for the harness and untangles straps. He has two others but Jean had picked his favourite, smooth leather in a deep wine red colour that looks just perfect against his tan skin. A way nicer model than anything he ever bought for himself but his boyfriend has a dirty mind and a great sense of style, a combination that makes for awesome gifts.

He loosens the straps a little to give himself more room stepping into it, then fastens the dildo through the black ring at the front before pulling it all the way up, tightening the straps again.

Adjusting the fit just a little he looks over at his boyfriend who is toeing off his socks now, gaze trained on every single one of Eren's movements.

"Heh, I like you even better like that", Jean jokes but his voice is just a little breathless and Eren can't even blame him. He feels the same. No matter how many years they’ve been dating by now.

"You're one to talk, pretty", he grins, reaching out with one hand to grab Jean's wrist, pulling gently. "Come here."

Jean obeys without question, following the pull until he is close enough for Eren to spin him around and shove him towards the couch.

"Kneel", he says, voice low and even and there is a hot pang in his abdomen when Jean goes down immediately. Fuck, that is hot. But before his knees can hit the soft carpet Eren pulls his wrist back up, shaking his head.

"No, on top", he clarifies, watching with his cock still throbbing as Jean climbs onto the couch instead and leans forward to place his elbows on the backrest once Eren lets go of his wrist. Jean isn't always in this kind of mood but when he is the silent, unquestioned obedience always makes Eren's knees shake.

It's nothing but a privilege to see him like this and Eren will honour his trust by giving him exactly what he needs, what he has wordlessly asked for by handing Eren that toy.

"That's better. Like this I have all the access I need...", Eren grins, reaching down to squeeze one of Jean's pert little cheeks. A quiet moan is his reward when Jean pushes back into the touch, tilting his hips back, presenting.

The view is absolutely gorgeous and Eren hums deeply in appreciation, taking in the elegant, pale slope of Jean's back, the way his head is tipped forward to bare his neck, how his hips are tilted so perfectly for Eren to grope however he pleases. Letting his thumb glide between Jean's cheeks he brushes the tip against the tight opening he finds there, feeling his boyfriend jump but not protest.

They know each others limits and Jean is very aware that Eren would never try to enter him without some lube to ease the way. But a little bit of teasing has never hurt anyone and so Eren takes his time to build the tension between them just a bit more, rubbing back and forth and massaging the rim.

Judging by the way his boyfriend takes deep, laboured breaths and sinks deeper against the back of the couch he seems to enjoy the little game as well.

"Sucking me off really does make you horny, huh?", Eren grins, reaching down with his other hand to pull Jean's cheeks apart and watch the slow movement of his thumb across the twitching opening. The sight is tempting, has him biting at his lower lip and almost missing Jean's grumbled answer of "Told you...".

Part of him is tempted to fall to his knees and bury his face between those perky cheeks, eat Jean out until he’s moaning and sobbing for more. But Jean hadn't been that kind of a tease earlier when going to his knees for Eren and no matter how much the view makes his mouth water, his boyfriend needs something different right now.

So Eren tucks the idea away for another time, already looking forward to when he'll spread Jean out on their bed and take as long as he wants to drive him crazy with just his mouth.

For now he reaches for a foil packet and the bottle, quickly rolling the condom down his fake dick before covering the fingers of one hand in a good amount of lube.

Even if Jean had found the toy cleaner they should use a condom on that dildo either way. It is a lot of fun after all, not just for Jean, and it's always better to be safe than sorry with these things.

Knowing he is going to need the lube at least once more Eren tucks it into the side of his harness before resting his clean hand in the small of Jean's back, fingers drawing soothing little patterns against pale skin.

Jean twitches at the touch but soon catches himself again, letting out a long breath. Eren still hums a quiet noise at the reaction. They haven't done this in a while, he supposes it's only natural for Jean to be a little nervous, no matter how much he is up for getting fucked.

"It's okay, I'll go slow", he promises as he reaches down to slide his slick fingers between Jean's cheeks. Another twitch, this one accompanied by a quiet moan.

"No, no ... I'm good. I'm just really...", Jean pants, head falling forward against his arms as he bows his spine that little bit more.

"Oh."

A horny Jean is something that Eren can handle and before he notices a small smirk is tugging at his lips, his fingers stilling where they are rubbing back and forth to spread the lube around.

"Well in that case I guess I won't go slow..."

With that he pushes in, only one finger for now but he doesn't stop until it's buried completely, watching Jean squirm and savouring the way the twitching muscles relax for him, allowing him to slip inside with relative ease. Apparently a few weeks of not getting fucked are no challenge for his boyfriend, his body still more than ready to take Eren it seems.

"Wow, you really are needy today", Eren grins, wiggling his fingers to loosen the muscles even more before slowly pulling back, taking up a steady rhythm of shallow thrusts. "Can't believe you haven't shoved me down yet to take what you want if you're craving it so much."

"Maybe I should", Jean grunts back but it sounds breathless, fingers of both his hands twisting together as he keeps still for Eren like a good boy.

"Nah, that's not what you really need though, is it?"

The twitching entrance relaxes so fast, muscles easing up to allow him to thrust as deep as he wants, that Eren soon starts teasing the rim with a second finger. The touch is so familiar, the movements of his fingers so ingrained into the most primal parts of his brain, that he can allow himself to take his gaze away from where he is working Jean open and instead lean over his boyfriend's back.

"You don't wanna sit on that nice, thick cock and ride it. You want me to hold you down and stuff you good, make you take it, don't you?"

A stifled moan as Jean presses his face into the crook of his elbow, a second finger breaching him just in time with the filthy words, the naughty, naughty truth. It's answer enough and makes Eren lick his lips in silent triumph.

"That's why you were so into sucking me off today, isn't it? You loved it when I grabbed your hair and just shoved our face against my dick. Such a slutty mood you're in today..."

A beautiful whine as Eren pushes two fingers deep and curls them just right, pressing his fingertips right into Jean's sweet spot.

"Always ... always love it", Jean chokes out, muscles twitching as Eren rubbed his prostate and of course that’s true. There’s barely a day his boyfriend allows to pass without going to his knees for Eren. Neither of them have ever complained about his beautiful oral fixation though. Why should they?

"Yeah, you do. What about it makes you the hardest, hm? Why do you love it so much? Tell me..."

When Eren lets up and pulls his fingers out to give a few experimental thrusts they are sinking deep without any real resistance and the impressive pace Jean has managed to relax for him at leaves Eren a bit breathless. Had he fingered or fucked himself one of these days? Maybe. He did like to spice up his self-love sessions now and again. Maybe he’d even been in the mood to get fucked for a while and only now become desperate enough to outright ask?

Any other time Eren would have gone straight to fucking him for real at that point but with the toy his boyfriend chose he decides to stretch him a bit more first. Jean might like it rough sometimes and today seems to be one of those times, but that is no reason to risk actually hurting him. So Eren starts teasing the rim with a third, lube slick finger.

"I, ahh ... I like the taste", Jean gasps and his voice sounds hot with arousal. So hot that Eren leans lower, reaching forward to brace himself against the back of the couch as well, holding his balance as he brushes his lips against his boyfriend's warm back.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and ... and you get so wet. It's so hot, fuck ... getting it all over my f-face..."

Eren groans, savouring Jean's answering moan when he pushed the third finger in alongside the other two, spreading and twisting and curling them.

"You look so good with my come on you, baby. Work so hard to get it..."

He closes his eyes as he rests his forehead against Jean's shoulder blade, remembering how his boyfriend had looked up at him not too long ago, the lower half of his face an absolute mess with Eren's wetness spread across his chin and cheeks, his shiny, puffy lips...

"Fuck, Eren ... I..."

"Hmm, what's wrong? Need more?", Eren teases as he plunges his fingers deep, burying all the way up to the knuckles and feels Jean's body jump and shiver under him. He needs more of that, needs to see Jean writhe and hear him gasp breathless noises, needs to see that pretty little hole spread wide as it wraps around his thick fake cock...

"Yeah, c'mon I'm ... I'm ready! I need it."

Drawing in a shuddery breath Eren opens his eyes again and pushes himself away from Jean with some difficulty.

"Keep talking", he whispers as he straightens up and reaches for the bottle of lube tucked into the harness. "Tell me more and I'll fuck you just the way you need."

There's a bitten back curse as he slowly pulls his fingers out, Jean's hole twitching around the sudden emptiness. But the disgruntled noise soon melts into a wanton moan when the cap of the lube bottle is flicked open and Eren coats the strap on dick with a nice layer of lube, motions of his hand slick and noisy.

When he is done he closes the bottle again and throws it onto the couch where the other condoms still lie scattered. Jean might have been a little too eager but then again who knows how many rounds they might want to get in over the course of the evening? Eren doesn't doubt he could deliver no matter how many times Jean asks him to. But for now he will focus on the task at hand.

Grabbing Jean's hips with both hands, one still slick with lube, he pulls those slim hips back towards himself. His boyfriend needs to spread his knees a bit further, lower his hips some more before he's got the right height for Eren to rest the tip of the dildo against his opening, but considering how freakishly bendy his boyfriend is that poses no problem at all.

The only thing that is still holding him back after they adjusted is...

"I'm not hearing anything, Jean."

"Fuck..." the word is a single breath, barely loud enough for Eren's ears to pick up on as he takes up a slow, teasing back and forth, dragging the slick tip across Jean's eager opening.

Jean shifts, pulling his face away from the crook of his elbow but not turning around to look at Eren. Instead it seems like he is bracing himself, preparing to finally follow the command he has been given.

"It's just ... I like it, okay?", he mumbles and even though Eren can't see his face he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that Jean's cheeks are flushed with embarrassment, his voice thin and halting. Eren might feel a little bad about making Jean talk about these things and admit them out loud if it didn't also make him rock hard, dick throbbing behind the leather of the harness. He rolls his hips forward, tip catching against Jean's rim and making his boyfriend gasp and move his hips back. But Eren grabs him and holds him still before he can impale himself.

"More, Jean. Keep it up", he grins and pulls back just enough so he can keep up the drag of his cock once more. His boyfriend curses under his breath, hesitates. Then complies.

"I could ... probably ... suck you off for hours. Just ... kneel at your feet and work you with my mouth while you ... I don't know, watch a movie or ... I don't care. Just want my mouth on you, it's ... so good."

The fantasy alone is enough to make Eren groan heatedly, fingers clawing into Jean's hips. He can imagine it, Jean at his feet just like he had been earlier, with his cheeks flushed and his eyes blissfully closed, licking and suckling and sighing as Eren pets his hair and enjoys whatever show he'd put on. What a tempting idea, one they haven't discussed before but he can definitely see them trying at some point.

Licking his lips he rolls his hips forward, ready to give Jean the reward he promised and the slide of his fake dick is easy, smooth and slow and Jean tips his head back with a low moan as Eren sinks into him. The noise makes Eren's dick throb, it is still one of his favourite sounds in the entire world.

"Yeah, I can imagine why you would like that. Just kneeling there with your pretty head all empty, worrying about nothing but how you can make me feel good. Sounds like something you'd enjoy, doesn't it?"

His voice is a low purr as he leans forward, driving deeper and deeper until his hips rest flush against Jean's ass. He can hear his boyfriend panting as he struggles to get used to the girth and the length of the toy, so much thicker and longer than Eren's fingers had been.

But Jean knows his body, is experienced enough to understand what he needs and Eren trusts him to use one of their many signals should he need to slow down. Until then he will keep working towards what they both seem to crave that very moment: The kind of intimate connection that has their skin crackling with electricity.

"Fuck, you look good like that", Eren grunts, rocking his hips forward. Curled up over Jean’s back he can't really see what is going on further down, but he still knows that it is gorgeous, Jean opening up wide to take what Eren gives him so steadily. And besides, the view he currently has, of Jean's pale, flushed back, his tousled blond hair and the goosebumps prickling at his neck, is deserving of praise as well.

A noise between a hiss and a groan escapes Jean, his hips shifting from side to side as he forces himself to relax further, to accept the intrusion.

"Shut up", he grunts, shoulders flexing as he shifts his weight, claws his fingers into the backrest, "and fuck me."

A sharp grin tugs at Eren's lips, fingers digging into warm skin as he nuzzles lower, rubbing the tip of his nose behind Jean's ear and feeling his boyfriend shiver in delight at the simple touch, the warmth of his even breath.

"Aww, and here I thought you liked me talking dirty. Sure gets you going ... when I tell you what I wanna do to your pretty mouth..."

The words are a playful tease even though the message reached him loud and clear and he starts slowly rolling his hips forward, fucking into Jean with steady thrusts. Lucky for the both of them Eren has always been good at running his mouth during sex, though.

"Bet your lips would also look really nice wrapped around this thick cock, don't you think? Got half a mind to feed it to you once we're done here, just make you kneel again and stuff your mouth, see just how blissed out you can get, being filled so much in one night."

Eren can't be sure if it's the naughty words or the fact that he must have gotten pretty close to Jean's sweet spot that makes his boyfriend groan, shoulders shuddering as his head falls forward again, forehead hitting the backs of his hands where they're still gripping the couch tightly. He will be sure to keep up both, just in case.

So Eren speeds up just a bit more, rocking his hips with just a little more vigour, and keeps talking.

"Good way to shut you up, too. Next time you annoy me I'll just feed you dick and watch you forget all about what you were bitching at me for..."

It's a sign of how far gone Jean is, how much he enjoys all of this, the feeling of Eren fucking into him as much as the dirty words, that he doesn't reply with some kind of indignant grumble. Eren is pretty sure that should he ever even try anything like that during an actual argument with Jean, his loving boyfriend would punch him in the dick before sucking it and honestly, he would deserve that. But here, now, having Jean bent over the couch and whimpering, it is a fun little fantasy that makes Jean's breath hitch and his ears flush.

Eren huffs a little laugh at the sight before shifting his weight. They both still need more and he needs to change it up a bit if he really wants to give his boyfriend what he is craving. So Eren slows down just long enough to plant a foot on the couch. The surface is a little unsteady but still gives him the leverage he was looking for and his next thrust is hard enough to make Jean's teeth rattle.

His boyfriend gasps a passionate curse. Eren does not allow him to catch his breath before giving another thrust, yanking Jean's hips back against his own.

"Turns you on, huh?", he asks, his own voice becoming a little more breathless as well as he keeps up the pace, giving it to Jean good and hard. "Thinking about just opening your mouth and allowing me to stuff it. I'll make it so easy for you to give in, too. Just grab your hair and push this dick between your lips, not even giving you a choice…"

Another curse that doesn't even sound English anymore, the few syllables drawn out and needy and Eren groans with want. Whatever he is doing that is working, he will keep going. Jean is way too gorgeous when he's babbling in French, his voice taking on a higher note, something airy, almost whimsical in his voice when he falls back into the quiet, melodic sound of his mother tongue.

"Love it when I make you kneel and use you, hm? Make you get me off without caring if you like it or not..."

Of course Jean always, always likes it, way too horny most days to even think of struggling, always immensely enjoying it when Eren gets rough with him. Just like now that he is whimpering and crying out, stuttering pretty French curses as Eren pounds into him, running his mouth like he is getting paid for it.

With a wicked grin Eren shifts his hand, letting go of Jean's hip to instead reach up and bury his fingers in Jean's soft hair to grab a good fistful. He yanks Jean's head back, hard, and strains to lean forward until he can hiss into his ear.

"Say it."

"Fuck, Eren..." The breathless curse is strained, voice tight like it always gets when Jean is close, so close to coming but can't just yet. He must have been even more wound up from sucking Eren than expected. But still he can answer after a few, desperate gulps of air.

"Love it..." the words are low, slurred and absolutely gorgeous with the soft lilt sneaking into Jean's voice. "Love it when you ... fuck, when you use me..."

Eren hums in appreciation, lips brushing against the flushed shell of his boyfriend's ear. But before he can decide if he wants to sink his teeth into the tender arch or if he wants to whisper hot praise Jean continues. And he is begging.

"Eren ... Eren please I'm ... g-god I'm so close ... P-please touch me ... please..."

Eren feels his cock twitch and throb, excited, needy wetness seeping out of his clenching slit. Fuck, that is hot. And he didn't even have to make Jean beg for it, his boyfriend just went for it all on his own...

With a low, needy noise he closes his teeth around Jean's ear and lets go of his hips completely to sneak a hand around. He shudders with delight when his fingers close around the straining length he finds. It's so hot, painfully hard between his fingers and slick with steadily dripping precome. Eren bites down on Jean's ear the moment he flicks his wrist for the first time, rubbing his palm right across the sensitive tip that is so wet under his touch he grunts again in pure delight.

"Eren!", Jean gasps at the movement that must be almost too cruel and Eren does it again, times it with a deep, rough thrust.

Usually his greedy boyfriend needs more but this time he is so wet and hard and desperate, groaning and gasping and cursing at every torturous touch of Eren's hand, maybe he can be pushed over the edge just like that. Just with their favourite toy shoved deep into him and Eren's palm rubbing across his tip.

He is pretty sure the next thing that comes out of Jean's mouth is some kind of insult but then his entire body shudders and he tenses up in Eren's arms and the next thing Eren knows Jean is coming all across his palm and fingers, sticky come dripping down onto the couch while Jean curses and moans and babbles beautiful French syllables.

Eren fucks him right through it, not needing to chase his own high yet so he makes sure that his boyfriend is getting just what he needs out of this blinding, torturous orgasm.

Even when Jean's body goes limp, slumps over the back of the couch, Eren keeps going, smooth, deep thrusts that shake his boyfriend's flushed body.

It's only when Jean reaches back to tap his thigh with clumsy, limp fingers that Eren starts to slow down. Finally letting of both Jean's hair and his sticky cock Eren rubs his clean hand down his boyfriend's spine, a slow, soothing motion that makes Jean hum so sweetly.

After a few more moments during which they slowly start to catch their breath Eren licks his lips, shifts his weight so he can stand on the ground again.

"You good?", he asks, his voice low, almost secretive as he drags his fingers across warm, sticky skin. God, he loves the post-coital glow on Jean.

A pause, then a slow nod as Jean sighs deeply, his body relaxing even more into the couch.

"Yeah, that was ... ugh Eren, that was amazing."

"I noticed", he grins back and can all but feel the way Jean rolls his eyes but doesn't comment on it any further. So Eren begins to pull out, wrapping his sticky fingers around the base of the toy and moving especially slowly as to not hurt Jean's sensitive opening. He hasn't even finished completely when Jean peeks over his shoulder, eyes sparking through the tousled hair that falls into his face.

"Want me to return the favour?", he echoes Eren's words from earlier and Eren can feel himself twitch behind the leather straps of his harness. He'd known it would be a long night. And he couldn't be more grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/) or my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fenfyre)


End file.
